You're not alone
by Anniih
Summary: Siempre se hace la idea que está solo. Ella lo hace cambiar de opinión. Pero no entiende por qué duermen juntos...en la cama, ¿en la cama? ¡Dios, en la cama! ¡No puede ser posible, no puede ser posible! Esto no significa que no está solo. *UKxUSA!Fem*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Lime, nada más. Arthur medio emo y casi un viejo pervertido. Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA!Fem. Nombre dado para la versión femenina de Alfred es Emily. Mención FranciaxCanadá!Fem. Nombre para la versión femenina de Matthew es Maguerite conocida como Meg.

El fic es Fail ;.;

Me da vergüenza subir esto.

.

* * *

**You're not alone**

― ¡Ahh~!

―Uhm…

― ¡Ahh~!

― ¿Puedes callarte?

― ¡Es que da miedo! ¡Si es grande y feo! ¡Mira cómo se mueve!

―Pero si solo es…

― ¡No; que no entre, que no entre! ¡Sale de ahí! ¡Ahh~!

― ¡Es solo una maldita película de terror! ¡Y de terror no tiene absolutamente nada! ―intenta hacer razonar a la joven.

―Sucede que no tienes el sentido de las buenas películas de terror. ―¿buen gusto? Si esa película es una porquería.

―Deberíamos estar estudiando en vez de esto.

―De todos modos me ira mal. Geografía definitivamente no es lo mío. ―contesta sin apartar la vista de la televisión, abrazando un cojín de sillón.

― ¿Entonces para qué me pediste que te enseñara?

―Pensaba que entendería. ¡Ahh~! ¡Que miedo! ―regresa a gritar muerta de miedo cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos encontrándose con escenas fuertes y sangrientas. Ahora le pone más atención a eso que a Arthur.

Da un suspiro agotador y de tener paciencia. Por él se iría a casa, pero no puede dejar a Emily sola, sería irresponsable de su parte. Aunque estar viendo una película no debería pasar. Se supone que está aquí para darle clase de geografía porque tiene un examen el lunes que viene, y ni siquiera le paga. Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido en aceptar ayudarla, y para colmo el otro idiota de Francis se le ocurre venir acompañarlo para llevarse a la hermana de su 'alumna' a dar un paseo. ¡Son las once de la noche y aun no llegan! ¡No quiere ni pensar en las intenciones de ese pervertido! Espera a que lleguen luego para irse a casa. Esos gritos de la rubia lo hacen irritar.

― ¡Ahhh~!

Irritar bastante.

La mira de reojo. Se encuentra abrazando con fuerza, aferrándose al cojín, escondiendo el rostro pero sin dejar de ver la televisión. El cuerpo le tirita culpa del miedo.

El mayor se pone de pie.

― ¡¿Eh? ¡¿A dónde vas? ―ella cree que irá de viaje o algo así. Por nada del mundo desea quedarse en la soledad viendo la película y menos en la oscuridad. Lo único que está iluminando la sala es el aparato cuadrado.

―Voy por una cerveza. ―responde caminando con tranquilidad, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, sin voltear.

― ¡¿Cuándo las compraste? ―desde cuándo si no han salido a comprar nada, ni siquiera una hamburguesa.

―Cuando llegué. ―recuerda que trajo consigo unas cuantas botellas.

― ¡Espera, no te alejes de mí! ―se posa en el borde del sofá, asomando la cabeza, pidiendo que no la abandone por lo que más quiera.

― ¡Solo voy a la cocina! ¡No puedes ser tan cobarde! ―grita girando a verla.

― ¡Soy una chica!

El muchacho no le hace caso siguiendo a su destino. Emily infla las mejillas con frustración deslizándose en el sillón hasta quedar frente al televisor, donde coge el cojín entre sus femeninos brazos. Luego Arthur regresa con una botella de cerveza.

― ¡Te demoraste! ¡Un fantasma pudo haberme atacado! ―le espeta.

―Sí, sí. Como digas. ―hace como si la hubiese escuchado y dado la razón destapando la tapa de la botella, procediendo a beber.

―Dices que deberíamos estudiar en vez de esto. Y mira tú, traes bebidas alcohólicas dándome un mal ejemplo, joven universitario. ―su razonamientos resulta una sorpresa para el ojiverde, quien escupe la bebida.

―Eh…bueno… ―limpia su boca y todo su alrededor quedando marcado el olor y el sabor como en ese lugar y en el antebrazo. Y ahora… ¿Qué puede decirle? Vamos, buenos argumentos, puede hacerlo. Es fácil, su mente no tiene tanta capacidad, ¿verdad? Carraspea la garganta― Tú no quieres seguir, intenté explicarte lo más que pude, y no entiendes. Lo menos que merezco es un relajo.

― ¡Ahhh~! ―la joven al aparecer le hizo caso omiso lanzándose al cuerpo de Arthur, donde este atina a escupir la cerveza que había logrado beber al terminar de decir su respuesta, teniendo los pómulos ruborizados― ¡Que horrible! ¡Es espantoso!

― ¡¿Cómo le puedes tener miedo a algo tan malo? ¡Esa película ni siquiera es buena! ¡Esos efectos especiales son de lo peor! ―de verdad, no la comprende.

― ¡Pero da miedo! ―pero ella sí apretando los parpados agarrando la camiseta de su visita.

Exhala rodando los ojos y haciendo a un lado a Emily borrando el leve rubor. En eso, la de iris azul se fija en la botella en la mano del rubio.

― ¿Puedo tomar? ―pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ―pestañea desentendido alejando la cerveza hacia la otra mano.

―Quiero probar. No he podido dar un solo sorbo.

―Eres menor de edad.

―Estamos nosotros dos, nadie tiene que saberlo.

―Olvídalo. ―es demasiado insistente y aunque lo siga, y diga que están solos sin sus padres, no lo hará.

―Somos amigos. ―no se dará por vencida siendo lo más dulce posible mostrando una sonrisa.

―Nosotros no somos amigos. ―contradice dejando de mirarla, cambiando radicalmente el semblante y el ambiente dándole un desentiendo en la chica.

― ¿Cómo qué no? ―entonces pregunta por qué dice eso.

―No lo somos. No somos amigos. No tengo amigos. ―le responde estando completamente seguro de su mundo que lo rodea. No tiene amigos, y no los va a tener…y no los necesita. Todo puede hacerlo el mismo.

―… ¿Por qué respondes así? ―se siente asustada y tensa. No conoce a ese Arthur tan deprimente, solo al gruñón, al sonriente, al que no la toma en cuenta, al que a veces suele ser caballero. ¿Por qué?―. Tienes a Francis, él es tú amigo…aunque se la pasan peleando, pero lo son.

―Francis…tal vez lo sea ―logra surcar los labios de manera débil sin estar del todo seguro si el de cabello de melena larga y rubia sea su camarada a pesar de andar peleando hasta por una mosca sin mencionar que lo ha sacado de problemas. Aun así no está tan seguro, no lo está―. Pero no tengo amigos, ni siquiera mis hermanos. ―vuelve a su estado desanimo.

― ¡Yo soy tu amiga! ¡Lo somos Arthur! ―pretende cambiarle el parecer, que mire a su alrededor mostrando una alegre sonrisa. Ella es su amiga, que la mire.

―No lo somos. ―mantiene su determinación.

―Claro que sí. Eres mi amigo porque eres amigo de Francis, y Francis es el novio de mi hermana Meg ―habla de lo más sonriente dando al ambiente un poco de júbilo, porque ver al mayor de esa manera tan pesimista no le agrada para nada y no desea quedar sola viendo la película―. Además, salimos, jugamos, nos divertimos, nos ayudamos…oh bueno tú me ayudas ―ríe divertida, pero no la mira― ¡Hacemos lo que los amigos hacen! ―alza las manos.

― ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tengo amigos! ―exaspera. No la soporta, ¿cómo puede ser que sea tan positiva y no vea lo malo? La rubia asombrada abre los ojos más de lo usual, jamás le ha gritando de esa forma― Eso son estúpidos argumentos vacíos.

―A-Arthur… ―entrecorta el nombre del joven teniendo un vuelco en el pecho. Lo siente pesado y la garganta se le forma un nudo. Temor, se mezcla en sus emociones.

―Nunca seremos amigos, porque eres insoportable Emily. ―se encuentra tan convencido –o eso aparenta– que se levanta pasando por detrás del sofá.

Insoportable. Suena una y otra vez en la mente de la aludida, y Arthur no da importancia teniendo su presencia desparecida oculta en las penumbras. Dijo la verdad. Es realmente insoportable. Le asquea a cada momento que la ve sin ganas, siempre siendo jalado por Francis dándole apoyo para que deje se sentirse tan solo y que se consiga una relación estable, no una de una noche aunque parezca muy extraño viniendo de él. A decir verdad…Francis ha cambiado con la hermana de Emily, pero no quiere decir que no mire para el lado en silencio. Detiene el paso pasándose esas ideas en la cabeza en medio del silencio, aquel silencio que es interrumpido por diálogos de la película, pero se hacen participe del no ruido. Si…

La rubia entreabre la boca tomando aire.

―Me gustas Arthur. ―Emily menciona ocultando el rostro con sus cabellos dorados, empuñando las manos sobre su pierna vestida. Una atadura en la garganta se había formado antes de dejar salir lo que siente. No sabía si decirle o no. A lo mejor con esto se enojará más y la dejará sola en casa.

―Excelente broma. ―justamente lo que pensó la chica, o más o menos. No hay diferencia. La rechaza.

―Lo digo enserio. Me gustas ―repite para que quede bien claro y que lo entienda―. Me gustas desde que Francis te presentó ―traga saliva y se muestra una leve sonrisa recordando la primera vez que lo vio. No le importaba y no le importa esas cejas, le son atractivas. La sonrisa amable al presentarse tan educado, le era el príncipe perfecto; _le era_―. Y…perdón por ser insoportable, solo quería que me tomaras atención ―no pedía mucho, ¿verdad?―. Quizás con esto ya no seremos amigos.

Arthur yace callado volteando al sillón donde este le da la espalda. Puede ver la cabeza de la menor semi-gacha. Dios…si se ha puesto llorar no se lo perdonará ni en millón de años. Su intención no es rechazarla de un modo frío, si lo va hacer, lo hace totalmente cordial sin herirla. Siempre suele decirse que trata bien a las señoritas, que es un hombre ejemplar con buena educación, pero esto le hace saber que es un monstruo. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿En qué se ha convertido? Y para sentirse más miserable, ella le pide disculpas por ser insoportable. No, por favor, que no se encuentre llorando, no le gusta ver a una chica así, no lo puede soportar. Entonces traga dificultosamente su saliva casi atorándose de lo tenso que está. Es mejor acercarse. Va hacia ella latiéndole el corazón tomando el sentimiento desapercibido, y se sitúa al lado del sillón.

―Emily, ¿estás llorando? ―pregunta amable en la incertidumbre.

La nombrada alza la vista observándolo. Gracias al cielo tiene los ojos y el rostro seco. Luego regresa a mirar la televisión negando su llanto inexistente por él.

― ¿Puedes quedarte? Solo hasta que termine la película.

El mayor no responde con palabras, si no con gestos. Se sienta al lado hasta que termine la película de terror. Ambos mantienen sus distancias. Ninguno se acerca del uno al otro. La mira de reojo teniendo una expresión sin vida echándose la culpa, ser el responsable de todo. La ve temblar mientras abraza el cojín en el pecho ocultando el rostro. Quisiera abrazarla, sin embargo empeorará las cosas y los sentimientos. No desea hacerle creer cosas que no existen y no existirán. Solo espera que se duerma pronto. Mira al frente. Luego al suelo. Tiene la botella de cerveza, el cual lo toma con la mano y procede a beber.

Mientras, la rubia desvía los orbes azules al chico y la entristece volviendo al televisor. Y ahí se quedan hasta que termina la terrorífica cinta de terror. Emily da un largo bostezo volteando a ver al mayor. ¡¿Qué? Está durmiendo. Por supuesto, cómo lo va estar si se bebió las dos botellas. ¿Qué hará? Quería pedirle que durmieran juntos, porque estar sola después de ver ese filme tan atroz para morir de miedo, es lo peor en quedar psicoseada si viene el fantasma a llevársela al infierno. ¡Estúpido Arthur! Cierra los ojos con fuerza haciendo un puchero. No puede por ningún motivo o circunstancias dormir sola y menos dejarlo tirado en el sillón.

Se pone de pie. ¡Eso es! ¿Tendrá fuerza? Claro que sí, por algo es la más fuerte de la escuela. ¡Lo es! Estira los brazos y toma el cuerpo del cejudo llevándolo a su habitación. Después de todo no pesa tanto…maldita sea ronca. Piensa en ponerse unos tapones en los oídos. Va recostando a Arthur con olor a cerveza, también tendrá que ponerse en las narices, todo sea por no dormir sola. Se aleja mirándolo.

* * *

Abre lentamente los parpados. La imagen es borrada al comienzo, pero logra ver con claridad. Siente que se encuentra encima de algo blandito y bien cómodo que no le dan ganas de levantarse. Gira el cuerpo y no ve nada bueno para su intachable integridad. ¡¿Qué hace Emily durmiendo a su lado? Reacciona sentándose en la cama… ¿en la cama? ¡Dios, en la cama! ¡No puede ser posible, no puede ser posible! Se lo repite mil veces hasta no admitírselo.

_¡Quiero desaparecer!_

Evita no salir de control, no obstante no evita tener el rostro ardiente de sus pensamientos rezando que no haya pasado nada anoche por haberse pasado en alcohol. ¡Y no puede recordar absolutamente nada! ¡Demonios! ¡Mierda, mierda! Se lleva una mano al pecho controlando su agitación. Ay no, tiene el pecho desnudo.

_De verdad, quiero desaparecer._

Ahora siguiente pregunta…si es así como piensa, ella debe estar desnuda.

_¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Es una niña!_

La observa con cuidado. Las sabanas llegan a cubrir el cuerpo de la menor hasta el cuello. Ella se mueve un centímetro liberando un quejido arribando en los oídos del chico de los orbes verdes. Esos orbes examinan el rostro angelical. Así se ve. Callada teniendo los ojos cerrados no es insoportable como cuando está despierta. Razona más. No es insoportable, es alegre y entusiasta. Debió medir sus palabras anoche. Tendrá que pedir disculpas _dos_ veces.

_Es linda._

Acerca la mano quitando ciertos mechones que son unos estorbos para admirarla. Lo hace suave y delicadamente. Una sensación en su estómago siendo contacto con la mente le piden saborear por primera vez los labios finos de la muchacha, y no solamente es esa sensación. Repentinamente ella se mueve abriendo los azules. Se quedan mirando. Al mayor le tirita la boca y aleja la mano.

―Buenos días Arthur. ―saluda dibujando una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama.

― ¡No-no espera! ¡No te levan-!…tes… ―antes de ver que se sienta, agita las manos para que se mantenga tapada estando todo alterado con las mejillas rojas. Luego queda desconcertando creyendo que la vería desnuda.

― ¿Uh? ―Emily no le entiende. ¿Por qué que esa actitud?

A Arthur le tirita un ojo por lo que ve. Ella está vestida con una camiseta. Aun así no logra captar que hace desnudo hacia arriba. Espera… ¿y abajo? Rápidamente se revisa abriendo las sabanas que cubren su parte baja. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Solo se encuentra en bóxer! Alza la mirada a la rubia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―parpadea.

―Por favor…dime que no…que no… ―ni siquiera tiene el valor de decirlo.

― ¿Qué si pasó algo anoche? ―pero ella si puede dando en el clavo y ríe bajo por la vergüenza de su acompañante― No te preocupes. Estabas todo borracho, no tendría sentido ―informa calmada pareciendo muy divertida la situación―. Solo te cambié te ropa, o bueno…te saqué la ropa, además no quería dormir sola después de ver una película de terror. Ah, y te cargué.

― ¿Me cargaste? ―es inexplicable que una chica lo llevara en brazos. En fin, se alivia al saber todo. De la nada ya no siente alivio cuando los brazos de la menor le rodean el cuello.

― ¿Te desanimas por no haber pasado nada? ―mueve los labios con total sensualidad e insinuación amalgamándose con la inocencia pura colocándolo nervioso y mucho más― ¿Te gustaría ahora…Arthur~? ―aproxima el rostro procediendo atraparlo con las piernas. ¡Enserio se le está insinuando!

― ¡¿Egh? ¡No! ¡Es inapropiado! ―y en todos los sentidos. La toma de la cintura para alejarla y…le es imposible. Se encuentra aferrada rodeándole la cintura― Aléjate. ―dice serio.

―No~. Quiero estar aquí Arthur ―pronuncia cogiéndole la mano apoyándola arriba de su pecho donde él sobresalta pensando en las intenciones obscenas de ella―. ¿Sientes? ―le pregunta casi en susurro mirándolo directamente― Me gustas mucho.

―De-debes estar confundida. ― mira para el lado sin creer que más abajo hay dos _cosas._

―No lo estoy ―reprocha frunciendo el ceño sin soltarle la mano―. Sé lo que siento. Me gustas demasiado. Solo siente como late. ―presiona más a su piel manteniendo los azules directos a los verdes que no quieren verla hasta lograrlo.

Arthur se mantiene clavado en confirmación. Baja la vista sintiendo el latido acelerado. Eso hace que su estómago sea comido en nerviosismos cosa que no sabe que decir al respecto. Realmente…ella está enamorada de él. Se siente tan miserable alejando la mano de la zona semi-peligrosa. Desea remediar todo.

―Oye…disculpa por lo de anoche ―comienza tranquilo sin darse mucho rodeo―, me comporté de una manera fría. No fue mi intención tratarte así, a veces suelo decir cosas antes de pensarlas ―por inercia le quita los cortos cabellos de la frente de la joven entusiasta―. Francis dice que soy como un hielo, que suelo derretirme con el tiempo, pero vuelo a ese estado una y otra vez. ―dice divertido.

―Francis tiene razón. Eres impredecible. ―lleva la otra mano detrás del cuello manteniendo una sonrisita entretenida y hermosa haciendo un perfecto juego con sus iluminados ojos. Poseen un brillo especial donde es admirado por los contrarios verdes de al frente. Emily traga sintiéndose incómoda por la expresión seria de Arthur. Es peor que seria. No sabe por qué la mira de esa forma. Tiene la sensación de…salir corriendo.

Una mano del mayor se dirige bajo el mentón de la rubia haciéndole levantar un poco más el rostro mientras cambia por completo el semblante de serio a un leve sonrosado teniendo una batalla en su interior si está haciendo lo correcto o no. Aproxima el rostro. El labio inferior le tiembla pero lo relaja al cerrar los orbes ante la mirada confusa de la chica quien quiere protestar sin hacerlo.

―Gracias. ―susurra sin rozar los labios femeninos logrando confundirla más. ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias de qué? Pregunta con las primeras palabras pero son calladas y robadas por la boca del mayor, procediendo a mover con sutilidad sin hacerla estremecer.

Al contacto de sus labios con los de él, miles de descarga le recorren el cuerpo causándole un leve sobresalto de impresión. Los labios de Arthur son fríos y delicados tomándose el tiempo, y por qué no, todo el tiempo del mundo para calmarla y que le corresponda. Desciende los azul cielos manifestando en su entrega labial tomando una parte de la posesión en tener un poco más de pegamiento y unión. El problema que él no quiere apresurar nada, pero ella sí. Solo se rozan de aquí para allá. Yacen en la etapa de conocer sus labios por largos segundos hasta que Emily no lo resiste decidida a profundizar pero sin entregar su lengua, no por el momento.

Arthur se desconcierta soltando un gemido ahogado sintiendo el hálito mezclarse con el suyo dando el aumento de la humedad evaporada. Los dedos femeninos llenos de pureza se enredan en sus cabellos de la nuca, afirmándolo en acercarse más a su cuerpo. La chica eleva la cintura aposentándose sobre la suya mientras le sigue rodeando con las piernas, y esto no es nada bueno para él. Yace demasiado cerca de su masculinidad batallándose en _no _y en _sí_. Hasta que no resiste pidiendo permiso sin presionar ni obligar introduciendo su lengua a la otra cavidad. La rubia lo acepta abriendo más la boca deseando que averigüe cada rincón de las paredes salivales, que perciba que la suya está tan lujuriosa que quisiera que la besara para siempre hurgándole hasta los dientes sin perder la sincronización de la devoración de labios y lengua.

Y el ósculo continúa agarrando un ritmo más profundizado y húmedo. Las manos del mayor se posan en la pequeña cintura oculta en la camiseta. Introduce las manos con mucha curiosidad sin llegar a mayores intenciones. Acaricia suavemente percibiendo la suavidad haciendo comparaciones con la más fina tela del mundo.

La menor suelta un gemido cortando el beso. Agacha el rostro buscando la incorporación. Al levantarla queda embobada con la sonrisa tierna del muchacho con un entrecierro de ojos cautivándola por completo, y no pudo evitar el rubor que para él le parecía encantadora ahora que la ve a la perfección.

―No eres insoportable ―menciona haciendo corrección a sus dichos de ayer―. Eres _insoportablemente_ hermosa.

― ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué hiciste con Arthur? ―le es sospechoso hablando tan caballero, sin embargo le agradece el cumplido esperando la respuesta. Y llega sobre sus labios. Es recostada con sumo cuidado por los brazos del chico mientras la besa. La rubia no suelta de sus cabellos comenzando a jugar y sentir la textura. Es sedoso en sus finas manos.

Al llevar segundos solo consistiendo en compartir sus alientos una y otra vez, Arthur desliza una mano por la silueta femenina, encontrándose con curvas que son de su favoritismo, sabe que ellas son peligrosas si andan desvestidas. La camiseta de ella es subida dando el consentimiento para investigar un poco más logrando tocar el vientre con las yemas de sus dedos provocando un arqueamiento y cosquilleo en la ojiazul. Continúa con las caricias incluso en el muslo desnudo, es una seda bien cuidada, pero la puede cuidar mucho mejor. Con esas ideas su mente viaja al cielo o tal vez al infierno al intentar abrirle más piernas a cada lado dando una presión de su pelvis en ese lugar intacto. Emily comienza a asustarse y más cuando él corre el rostro a bajar a lamerle el cuello.

―A-Arthur…de-detente… ―le pide pero él hace caso omiso.

Se encuentra demasiado concentrado y siendo llevado por el aroma dulce y la piel es salobre, una extraña mezcla que la hace más deseable en pasar sus besos, marcando su territorio y a la vez diciendo que nadie más puede y ni podrá besarla como lo hace él, porque solamente la oye suspirar tan suave que pasa a ser una melodía esplendida. No obstante cometerá el error que hará –quizás– terminar todo. La mano que se sitúa en la cintura viaja por encima del ombligo yendo a la pelvis. Es ahí donde queda meter a media mano por debajo del shorts y de la prenda íntima.

― ¡Espera Arthur, espera! ―reacciona sobresalta, ¿qué más iba hacer? Lo empuja con las manos alejándolo de su cuerpo estando sonrojada hasta las orejas y con los ojos sollozos. Se sienta o por lo menos eso hace quedando entre acostada y sentada ante la mirada desentendida del joven― Esto…yo…yo soy… ―ahora tiene que decirle que nunca…bueno nunca y eso le da pudor. Llega a pensar que se irá a buscar alguna otra chica que esté más recorrida que la Muralla China.

―Lo sé. ―afirma severo mezclándose con la ternura, sin embargo…al afirmar es como si realmente le gustaría ser la suya, ¿o acaso quiere tenerla dentro de su lista? Por supuesto que no. Y se inclina a la menor a probar sus labios que yacen tensos; de una u otra forma le corresponde asustada. Es normal y desea que se sienta bien, que la abrazará y la protegerá. Luego se posa una vez más encima conociéndola con la mano…

― ¡Detente! ―le es imposible y lo vuelve a empujar, ¿no puede ser tan persistente? Ah, es verdad, es hombre― Y-yo…no puedo… ―no llora, solo tiene los ojos sollozos y el rostro coloreado y decide sentarse― no puedo hacerlo, así de rápido no.

Arthur surca los labios y ella no le entiende.

―De acuerdo. No te voy a presionar. ―por él la esperaría para siempre. Luego avanza en semi-gateo hacia Emily adquiriendo otra vez una delicada unión de labios.

Y la puerta de la habitación se abre.

― ¿Arthur? ―la voz los sorprende naciéndoles vergüenzas, lo reconocen, es Francis― Oh, lo siento ―pide disculpas sintiendo que invade el espacio personal y pasional de la joven pareja, sobre todo al ver que el mayor se encuentra vestido únicamente con bóxer. Procede a cerrar la puerta para que su novia hermana de Emily no los vea y que no tenga un serio problema de vista―. Em… No se preocupen. Me llevaré a mi Maguerite a dar otra vuelta para que ustedes sigan con lo suyo ―dentro de sí, cree que hace lo correcto para ambos, ¡ya era hora de esos dos!―. Mucha suerte Arthur. ―abre la puerta y se va.

― ¡No, espera Francis! ¡Francis! ―¡ese idiota piensa mal! Tiene que darle una explicación. Arthur se levanta alterado yendo a la puerta intentando girar la perilla. Anda mal― Cerró la puerta por fuera.

― ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ―Emily se acerca apresurada haciendo a un lado al mayor de un empujón para abrir la puerta, este le fulmina con la mirada― ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa! ―y quiere tomar desayuno no balanceado.

* * *

Francis sonríe al dejarlos encerrados. Jamás creyó que terminarían en la cama solo por salir con la linda de Maguerite una noche dejándolos solos. Menos que iban a estudiar. Gira caminando por el pasillo y se encuentra con su joven lindura.

―Francis, ¿mi hermana está es su habitación?

―Sí. Se encuentra durmiendo junto con Arthur, amor.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―trata de no pensar mal.

―Será mejor que vayamos a dar otra vuelta. ―la toma de la mano caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

―Pe-pero…Emily…

―Tranquila, ella está en buenas manos. No tan buenas como las mías obviamente. ―y se la lleva. _Arthur me debe una._

* * *

Arthur se había puesto a vestir. Es de mala educación andar semi-desnudo dentro del cuarto de una dama, en cambio la rubia sigue en pijama corto cruzada de brazos buscando la manera de abrir la puerta. Habían pensado en romper la ventana, no obstante es demasiado caro; comprar otra ventana. ¿Romper? ¡Claro!

― ¡Ya sé! ―se felicita a sí misma acaparando la atención del joven.

― ¿Qué vas hacer? ―pregunta intrigado viendo que la rubia va tomando vuelo, ¿será posible…?

― Tiraré la puerta abajo.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!

―Estaremos locos si nos quedamos aquí encerrados. ¡Por algo soy la más fuerte de la escuela! ¡Seré una súper héroe! ―corre a patear la puerta y la echa abajo― ¡Jajajajaja~! ―ríe triunfante ante el único publico paralizado.

―Eres increíble… ―increíblemente tonta, eso quiso decir sin pestañear.

―Soy como la Mujer Maravilla. ¿Lo no crees? ―voltea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―No… ―lamentablemente tiene que ser sincero.

Ella no se molesta y se acerca abrazarlo por el cuello regalándole una curva de labios que la hacen ver _lamentablemente_ linda. Arthur desvía la mirada a medio sonrojar.

―Hoy vamos ha estudiar, no quiero que te vaya mal en el examen de geografía ―dice y para la joven se le hace gracioso―, y hay que arreglar la puerta.

―Lo único que sé es América del Norte. Los demás no. ―no quita la vista buscando la de él.

― ¿Sabes dónde queda Inglaterra? ―pregunta al fin observándola.

― ¿Al lado de Suiza? ―no sabe si está bien.

― ¿Sabes dónde queda Suiza? ―no puede creer que no supiera donde se encuentra el país consumista del té.

―Em…no. ―ríe entre dientes. Arthur suspira. No le queda otra, tendrá una clase larga y agotadora como ayer, pero quizás, Emily no dudará mucho en no tomarle atención, necesitará incentivarla.

―Bueno, si mañana te va bien…

― ¡Vayamos al cine! ―exclama al instante― Es tan estrenando una película de súper héroes. ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir! ―salta sin soltarlo.

―De acuerdo, aunque no es me de estilo ―valdrá la pena soportar esa clase de filme con tal de que estudie. Siente que no lo suelta del cuello y baja la vista topándose con dos grandes obstáculos―…

― ¿Uh? ―nota que le mira pero no a sus ojos. Ve hacia dónde va dirigida la mirada verde y sonríe juguetona― ¿Te gustan mis pechos? ―dirige sus manos a los tirantes de su camiseta mostrando un poco de piel de sus delanteras.

― ¡¿Eh? ¡N-No! ―exclama sonrojado y preguntándose cómo puede tener tanta confianza en decirlo como así.

―Pero si las miras hecho un viejo pervertido ―le muestra un poco más de piel que es realmente peligroso por lo desarrolladas que están para Arthur―. Sé que soy realmente linda, que quieres tocarlas, pero tendrás que aguantarte por lo menos un mes. Aunque…podremos hacer una excepción. ―le coge una mano.

― ¡¿Qué estás…? ―sobresalta más al ver que su mano se acerca a uno de los pechos de la menor.

― ¿No quieres tocármelas? ―por suerte se detiene ante que al mayor le dé un paro cardiaco.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―aleja la mano enseguida estando todo nervioso. Muy pero muuuuuuuy adentro no quiero hacerlo.

―Oh, bien, como quieras. Eres contradictorio, al principio intentabas violarme y ahora te crees un caballero. ―bufa. Realmente deseaba que comenzaran de apoco, pero bueno…le salió un poco complicado…o tal vez no. Y…rayos, es tan cambiante de actitud.

_Tuvo que arruinar el ambiente. _Piensa Arthur. Lo único que bueno es tenerla a distancia, así puede proceder hacer la propuesta que tiene antes de que le preguntara sobre los pechos. Lleva una mano ocultándola detrás de la espalda para luego dejarla a la vista sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, modulando un "Para ti."

Emily acepta el detalle gritando de la emoción…

― ¡Eres todo un caballero! ―y quedando en duda de dónde demonios las consiguió.

―Magia.

―No me dijiste que sabías magia.

―Porque nunca me lo preguntaste ―sonríe de lado y calla. Respira profundamente atinando aguantarse en no avergonzarse con la siguiente pregunta, es su deber, un caballero tiene que hacerlo―. E-Emily…quisiera hacer una pregunta.

―Soy toda oídos. ―está entusiasmada.

―Em, bueno… ―se rasca la mejilla forzando una sonrisa― Tú…quieres ser mi…mi…

― ¿Ser tu novia? Acepto. ―es que le irrita un poco la demora en pedírselo, pero se siente mal…derrotado.

―Tengo que pedírtelo, déjame terminar. A un caballero le corresponde.

―Te demoras en decirlo. Me asqueas Arthur y vives en la prehistoria ―lo encuentra bastante anticuado para estos modernos años. Arthur le mira concentrado a que lo deje decir―. Bien, hazlo.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―dice determinante.

―No ―niega rompiéndole el corazón―. ¡Jajajaja~! Fue una broma. Claro que acepto.

―…No me gustan tus bromas.

―Pero… ―observa el ramo― Pensé yo no te gustaba.

―Sobre eso… ―carraspea la garganta y respira con normalidad― Me gustas desde la segunda semana que nos conocimos…pero…yo me lo no negaba hasta ahora.

―Ya veo ―mantiene los azules en los pétalos rojizos―. Iré a poner las rosas en agua, y desayunaremos.

―De acuerdo.

El rubio la ve marcharse por la…salida sin puerta. Repentinamente, la chica se detiene y voltea…y sonríe mostrando la blanca dentadura.

― ¡Atrápame~!

― ¡O-oye!

Emily corre con ramo y todo a los brazos del mayor, donde torpemente se caen al suelo. Él comienza levantar los parpados sintiendo el golpe en la espalda. Cuando observa la imagen sentada sobre su cuerpo, la presión le sube.

―Te dije que me atraparas, no que cayéremos. ―reprocha. ¿Reprochar? ¡No tiene por qué reprocharle!

―Quítate de encima. ―pide amablemente.

―Es divertido estar aquí ―sonríe moviéndose un poco. Deja la rosas a un lado del suelo―. ¿Sabes? No estás solo en el mundo, aunque digas lo contrario.

―Te pedí perdón por lo de anoche.

―Sí, lo encuentro perfecto que lo hayas hecho ―lo admite de que se haya dado cuenta. Inclina la cabeza juntando su frente con la de él―. Eres arisco. A tu alrededor hay gente que te quiere y no te das cuenta.

―Como tú, por ejemplo. ―de alguna u otra manera le da la razón, porque que él le gusta a ella y no se daba cuenta hasta hoy.

―Me tienes a mí. Te has ganado una amiga y una novia. Dos por uno. ―guiñe un ojo.

A Arthur solo le queda sonreír y admitirlo…y le pide que se quite de encima.

― ¿De verdad no quieres tocar mis pechos?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sinceramente aunque me duela el alma, no me gustó como quedó, ni el título de que hablar. Incluso me da vergüenza subir esto. Solo hice porque sí y si a alguien le gustara. Si a alguien le gustó, muchas gracias por la aprobación. De todas maneras tengo a medias un UKxUSA!Fem mucho, mucho muuuuuucho mejor, solo me tienen que esperar ;D

Sobre las edades que deberían ser en el "fic", les tuve que restar a ambos. En la realidad Arthur representa 23 años, y Alfred 19. Y al restarles los dejen en 21 y 17. Arthur es un pervertido xD

Ahora si alcanzo, terminaré un UKxUSA con lemon fuertecito que de seguro lo amaran. Hice una investigación bien profunda sobre un tema LOL xD

Si a alguien le gustó esto…serían demasiadas amable y tomarse el tiempo en dejar review's, las amaré por siempre. (L)

Pedir review's sería un descaro de mi parte.

Están en su derecho de dejar o no.

Sniff…sniff…

*Se va al rincón emo y se pone a escribir el UKxUSA*


End file.
